Lukisan Senja
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Senja adalah peralihan. Dicintai oleh dirimu, bagai lukisan senja di sore hari. Sekuel The Most Beautiful Thing in the World. Fic istimewa, turut merayakan HTNH/NHTD tahun kedua.
1. Chapter 1

_Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! _

.

Selamat HTNH/NHTD!

Lewati saja A/N yang jelas-jelas melanggar guidelines karena kelewat panjang ini, jika Anda tidak berminat membacanya.

_Well_, sejujurnya saya **nggak** berharap _ending_ NaruHina menjurus pada tragedi; **sebaliknya** saya mengharapkan _happy end_. Tapi, dengan adanya _event_ ini, saya harap NHL lainnya nggak bersikap anarkis atau antipati, andaikata NaruHina tidak _happy end_ di manga aslinya (ada banyak jalan menuju Roma, banyak pula jalan bahkan alasan yang dapat membuat NaruHina tidak dapat bersatu seperti Romeo and Juliet #PLAKS). Juga tidak menyalahkan atau memojokkan pecinta_ pairing_ yang lain yang **netral** atau pun tidak menyukai NaruHina. **Semua** memiliki kesukaan dan ketidaksukaan **masing-masing**, bukan?

Pada akhirnya, kita sesama apresiator, sesama pecinta manga dan _pair_-nya, hanya tetap bisa menanti _ending_ Naruto yang tak kunjung kelihatan itu. *ditaboks Mbah Kishi* Untuk pelampiasan ketidakpuasannya, maka FFN adalah tempatnya. (Oke, cukup sampai di sini ramblingan panjang dan nggak bermutu saya#dicekek)

Omong-omong, fic ini adalah **sekuel** dari **The Most Beautiful Thing in the World**. Dipekernankan RnR fic di atas terlebih dahulu, baru fic ini. Sedikit-banyak, ada _hints_ dari fic tersebut yang dikembangkan lebih lanjut dalam fic ini.

.

_Dozo, Minna-sama_!

.

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: AR, cliché, a little bit plotless, TWT (Time? What Time?).

_**Special backsound**_: Terjemahan ending O.S.T Trouble Chocolate

.

_Have a nice read_. ^_~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_**Dicintai oleh dirimu**_

_**Bagai lukisan senja di sore hari**_

_**Setiap kali aku sedang berduka **_

_**Kau pasti selalu menghiburku**_

.

#~**~#

_Special_ fic _for_ NaruHina _Tragedy Day_,

.

**Lukisan Senja**

.

_Chapter_ 1

"Matahari"

.

_By_: **Light of Leviathan**

#~**~#

.

Pemuda itu duduk di depan kanvas putih yang setitik demi setitik dipoleskan warna seindah senja oleh sang pelukis. Pelukis itu berusaha keras merefleksikan senja pada kanvas putih tak bernoda yang dimilikinya.

Ia memandang sesaat pada cakrawala yang bersemu jingga, matahari kembali ke peraduannya, sesekali bayang-bayang burung berterbangan, memudarkan setitik semburat oranye. Indah. Dan ia tak mampu meniru lukisan senja seindah sang Maha Kuasa. Mungkin ia memang bisa menirunya, tetapi tidak sempurna dan kalau jauh indahnya di banding kenyataan aslinya.

Sai menghela napas panjang. Ada sesuatu yang hilang, seperti sekeping _puzzle_ yang terlepas dari kerangka aslinya.

"Oi, Sai!" Naruto Uzumaki menepuk pelan bahu Sai, namun suaranya itu sukses membuat Sai tersentak kaget. Menyadari Sai terkejut akan kehadirannya, Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Maaf, maaf! Kau serius sekali, sih! Jadi tidak tahan untuk menggoda," kata Naruto meminta maaf, "Apa yang sedang kau lukis, Sai?"

Sai mendesah pelan—tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya, ia menjawab, "Lukisan senja. Atau kupikir begitu."

Naruto memandang kanvas yang semarak akan warna senja. Ia berdecak kagum pada hasil karya Sai yang catnya masih basah—karya setengah jadi.

"Luar biasa! Aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu menggambar atau melukis!" Sepasang mata biru cemerlang itu berbinar-binar menatap pada lukisan yang belum selesai. "Kenapa kau murung seperti itu? Harusnya kau bangga dengan karyamu ini, Sai! Coba kau lihat perbedaannya—bandingkan saja—dengan gambarku. Hahaha, aku tidak becus menggambar," gurau Naruto, ia berusaha menghibur Sai.

Hah, bukankah justru dirinya sendiri yang butuh dihibur?

"Hanya warna-warnanya saja yang persis, Naruto," ujar Sai pelan, "tapi—di lukisanku ini—entah kenapa rasanya tidak hidup. Ada makna yang hilang."

Dahi berkulit tan itu mengernyit, dimiringkannya kepalanya dan matanya terpejam. Naruto duduk di tanah beralaskan rumput di sebelah Sai, ia bersidekap. "Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu."

Sai tersenyum kecil. "Seharusnya aku ingat tidak bicara dengan kata-kata terlewat susah untuk dipahami olehmu. Maaf, Naruto."

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Sai. Aku jadi mengganggumu melukis, silakan lanjutkan kalau begitu. Aku ingin di sini saja—menonton matahari terbenam." Naruto menguletkan badannya, merenggangkan otot-otot yang kaku. "Tapi—kalau aku mampu—aku ingin membantu sebisa mungkin."

Naruto menguap lebar, sementara Sai sibuk sendiri dengan pemikirannya. Membiarkan lukisan miliknya setengah jadi, menguarkan aroma cat basah, perlahan mengering dihembus sepoi angin sore.

"Menurutmu, senja itu seperti apa?" tanya Sai, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat singgah.

Sejenak Naruto berpikir, lalu menjawab sembari mendesah, "Peralihan. Dari pagi dan siang, menuju malam. Tapi jika diibaratkan lewat perasaan, seperti kebimbangan."

Jawaban Naruto di luar asumsinya, lantas Sai menoleh pada Naruto—ingin mengetahui ekspresi pemuda yang mengenakan _jumpsuit_ oranye-hitam itu. Seperti yang baru saja dikatakannya, bimbang serta kesedihan—mengeruhkan ekspresi riangnya.

Sai tidak perlu repot-repot meminta penjelasan, Naruto memulai sendiri penuturannya.

"Kurasa senja juga seperti peralihan dari suka pada Udon, menjadi cinta pada Ramen," ujar Naruto serius.

Mau tidak mau senyum kembali menghias wajah Sai—seharusnya ia tidak berharap lebih. Naruto tetaplah Naruto, pribadi yang sederhana di luar, sehingga Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti bahwa ia sebenarnya pribadi yang kompleks di dalam.

Kendati perumpamaannya begitu sederhana—dari Udon ke Ramen, Sai mendapatkan inti yang dimaksudkan Naruto.

"Awalnya memang tergila-gila pada Udon. Dan ketika pertama kali mencicipi Ramen tak ada yang khusus—rasanya biasa saja, tapi semakin ke sini rasa Ramen semakin bervariasi –menurut seseorang yang memakannya. Ada sesuatu yang istimewa pada Ramen yang membuatnya lambat-laun tertarik pada Ramen dan ingin terus memakannya," tutur Naruto bersungguh-sungguh.

Penjelasan sederhana Naruto, berarti kompleks dimengerti untuk Sai. Pemuda yang ahli melukis itu menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya sedang dibicarakan Naruto—karena ia tidak mempunyai bayangan sedikit pun apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto walaupun ia mengerti.

Naruto menarik napas dan kembali bersuara, "Ramen itu rasanya mengejutkan. Sampai pencicipnya dibuat bingung mengapa rasa Ramen itu tetap membekas di lidahnya walau ia memakan makanan lain setelahnya. Rasanya tidak terlupakan, walau hanya tertinggal di sudut lidah. Ramen oh Ramen~ aku jadi ingin makan Ramen," kata Naruto—sedikit _out of topic_ di akhir kata.

"Tapi karena memakan Ramen terus-menerus, jadi merasa seperti lari dari udon. Apa karena aku tidak mampu beli udon, makanya selalu makan ramen? Ah, tapi aku memang cinta ramen," Naruto berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto yang terlihat lesu di matanya itu membuat Sai berimajinasi sedikit berlebihan dari biasanya, andaikan ada Lee di sini, mungkin _makhluk hijau_ itu akan menepuk keras pundak Naruto dan meneriakkan _'semangat-masa-muda'_ kebanggaannya.

Sai mencoba menarik kesimpulan dari hasil analisisnya yang simpang-siur karena dipandu "Ramen dan Udon" versi Naruto. Ia bertanya hati-hati, "Apa maksudmu… ramen yang kauceritakan itu Hinata Hyuuga?"

Sesaat Naruto terbelalak, tapi ia mengangguk membenarkan. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sai tertawa kecil. "Oh, aku sering mendengar para Kunoichi menggosipkanmu dengan Hinata _san_—ketika aku ingin menemui Sakura di Rumah Sakit. Terutama sejak kejadian Hinata _san_ dan kau menang melawan Madara, serta peristiwa di rumah sakit. Itu, lho, yang kau tidur bersama Hinata _san_ sambil bergenggaman tangan…"

Seketika Naruto cemberut. Ia menggerutu kesal. "Nenek Tsunade pasti cerita-cerita pada mereka…"

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kauceritakan padaku? Cerita saja—aku tidak akan menyebarkannya, itu akan membuatmu lebih baik," saran Sai seraya menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

"Kurasa akan jadi cerita yang panjang." Naruto memamerkan cengiran khasnya yang tak tampak seharian ini. "Kuharap kau tidak bosan mendengarkannya, Teman."

Sai tersenyum, ia menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak akan." Pemuda dengan kulit super pucat itu merapikan peralatan lukisnya, duduk manis siap mendengarkan Naruto. Ia tahu dan dapat merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto hari ini.

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan, menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan kepala. Dan ia mulai bercerita.

"Kurasa cerita ini sudah bermulai sejak dulu… Tapi aku baru menyadarinya beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku yang akhirnya harus berhadapan dengannya, saat mendapatkan misi duo dengan Hinata Hyuuga untuk memberantas kawanan bandit di desa Hujan."

.

#~**~#

.

"Aaah! Tidak seru kalau cuma berdua! Sepiii…" keluh Naruto saat ia dan Hinata berlompatan dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya untuk menuju desa Hujan.

"A-aku berharap Shino _kun_, Kiba _kun_ dan Akamaru bi-bisa ikut dalam misi kita." Hinata menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

"Sayang sekali mereka tidak ikut, pasti ramai kalau ada ada mereka," ujar Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto _kun_."

Naruto mengerling Hinata, melihat gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil—tidak merasakan Naruto yang memandangnya diam-diam—dan mengangguk.

Entahlah, sedikit rasa penasaran menghantui Naruto. Mengapa Hinata bisa bersikap sewajar kunoichi biasa saat bersamanya? Padahal sikap wajarnya seorang Hinata saat bersama Naruto jelas-jelas tidak seperti ini.

'_Hah, kenapa juga aku mesti repot-repot memikirkannya,'_ sergah batin Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Gerimis," ucap Hinata pelan. Sepertinya mereka mulai mendekati perbatasan desa Hujan.

"Pakai jas hujan, Hinata," perintah Naruto yang mengeluarkan jas hujannya dan memakainya, tindakan yang Hinata ikuti.

Setelah memakai jas hujan, keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa bersuara. Naruto tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri, Hinata terfokus untuk berhati-hati agar tidak terpeleset dari batang-batang pohon yang mereka pijak satu demi satu.

Omong-omong soal hujan, Naruto jadi teringat gurunya—salah seorang Sannin legenda—dan kakak-kakak seperguruannya yang semuanya telah wafat.

Ero-Sennin, Nagato, Konan dan Yahiko. Keempatnya bertemu di desa Hujan, menghabiskan waktu bersama di desa yang slealu hujan itu, berpisah pula di desa Hujan.

Kenangan tentang gurunya datang silih-berganti di benaknya. Seperti film yang diputar kembali.

Sinar kedua mata biru itu meredup, pandangannya diburamkan airmata, ia yakin wajahnya tertutupi jas hujan dengan baik, tapi sepertinya gerimis berhasil menembusnya sehingga wajahnya basah…

_Sreeet_

_Splash_

Naruto terpeleset karena ceroboh dari batang pohon yang dipijakinya kurang kuat dan kokoh, sempat Naruto meraih pangkal batang dan berpegangan padanya, tapi telapak tangannya seperti ditancapkan sesuatu.

"_Ittei_!" Naruto mengaduh pelan, lekas ia melepaskan tangan kanannya dari pangkal batang pohon itu dan melompat turun. Ia mendarat mantap di atas tanah yang becek akibat air, lalu menadahkan tangannya. Darah mengucur dari luka terbuka dekat ibu jari di telapak tangan kanannya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, ia bergegas menghampiri Naruto dan berlutut di hadapannya. "Tanganmu terluka—darahnya mengalir deras sekali, Naruto-_kun_," pekiknya, panik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil," kilah Naruto. Tetap saja rasanya sakit sekalipun ekspresi Naruto biasa-biasa saja.

Hinata tidak merespon apa pun, ia mengeluarkan sebuah tas kecil dari tasnya, membukanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa barang. Ia meraih tangan Naruto di atas genggamannya.

"Ma-maaf ya, Naruto _kun_. Mungkin akan terasa sedikit agak sakit."

Naruto tak kuasa menepis tangan Hinata yang meraih tangannya, karena gadis itu sudah mengeluarkan kassa steril dari kertas yang membungkusnya, membasahinya dengan alkohol. Membersihkan luka di tangan Naruto dengan kassa beralkohol itu menempelkannya pelan-pelan dan hati-hati—tetap saja Naruto berjengit kesakitan. Setelah darahnya berhenti, Hinata menutup luka itu dengan kassa lain yang bersih dan sudah dioleskan obat antiseptic, lalu merekatkan kassa itu dengan plester.

Tidak hanya sebatas itu, Hinata mengeluarkan tisu dari tas kecilnya, membersihkan sisa-sisa darah dari tangan Naruto termasuk jas hujannya.

Naruto terhenyak dibuatnya.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot, Hinata—"

"—nah, sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik, 'kan?" tanya Hinata lembut.

Hinata tersentak, sepertinya kaget dengan dirinya sendiri yang bisa tersenyum seringan dan berkata selepas itu pada Naruto. Ia buru-buru menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan peralatan medis kecil-kecilannya.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto. Hinata mendongak, keduanya bertemu pandang. "Terima kasih," kata Naruto tulus.

Hinata tersenyum malu, sebelum akhirnya senyumnya memudar. "Naruto _kun_, ke-kenapa kau me-menangis?"

Naruto terkejut—ia sendiri tidak menyadari jika ia dirinya menangis. Tangan kirinya segara menyeka kasar airmatanya, tertangkap basah menangis di depan seorang gadis itu sungguh sangat memalukan.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Ingin menceritakannya padaku?" tawar Hinata halus.

"Ki-kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan," kata Naruto, mengalihkan perhatian, lalu berdiri dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hinata, diiringi pandangan kecewa Hinata. "Aku akan menceritakannya sambil jalan," imbuhnya cepat.

Mungkinkah perkataan atau tindakannya tadi menyakiti Hinata?

Sesuai janjinya, Naruto menceritakan seraya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda. Hinata sama sekali tidak menyela Naruto yang terus berbicara mengenai gurunya—Jiraiya—dan ketiga muridnya yang terdahulu sebelum Naruto, sementara Hinata mengekorinya membuatnya seperti berjalan sendirian dalam artian konotasi.

Mengapa ia bisa semudah ini bercerita pada Hinata?

Ini pertama kalinya ia menceritakan sesuatu hal yang bersifat agak pribadi, dan jarang ia ceritakan pada orang-orang terdekatnya, namun dengan mudahnya ia berbagi sepenggal kisah tersebut pada gadis yang eksis di sisinya.

Waktu terus berjalan, hingga Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dengan seulas senyum sendu. "…dan mungkin _Ero-Sennin_ akan menertawaiku kalau melihatku sekacau ini."

Suasana berduka mendadak melanda Naruto. Menceritakan kembali berarti membuka kenangan lama yang terpendam. Mengenang kembali berarti melukai diri lagi.

Sunyi menggantung, hanya terdengar bunyi derasnya hujan mengisi keheningan.

"Jiraiya _Sama_ pasti tidak ingin melihat hujan jatuh dari kedua matamu," kata Hinata jujur.

Kerutan samar muncul di kening berkulit tan itu. Naruto tahu Hinata kerapkali bicara puitis padahal itu adalah kejujuran terdalam sang pewaris klan Hyuuga.

"Mereka pasti tidak ingin melihatmu dirundung mendung dan hujan terus-menerus. Sudah saatnya matahari untuk bersinar kembali.

"Matahari yang bangkit berjuang untuk bersinar setelah hujan itu adalah sinarnya yang paling terang dan hangat daripada matahari pagi yang terbit di ufuk Timur. Sungguh sangat mengagumkan, bukan?"

'_Jadi, maksudmu aku ini benar-benar sangat mengagumkan untukmu, Hinata?'_ Tentu saja, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menyuarakan hal yang terlintas di benaknya. Naruto berhenti melompat. Hinata melampauinya—tidak menyadari ia melewati Naruto.

"Kau pasti bisa mendatangkan keajaiban sesuai keinginan Nagato _san_; hujan berhenti dan matahari bersinar menghangatkan desa Hujan," kata Hinata, menyemangatinya.

Naruto terpana memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Tutur kata Hinata yang jujur namun terdengar puitis itu menentramkannya yang galau.

"A-ah! Maaf, Naruto _kun_. Karena terlalu keasyikkan bicara, aku jadi melewatimu seenaknya." Hinata yang berjarak tiga pohon dari Naruto ikut berhenti.

Padahal—ia cukup yakin—mungkin ialah seseorang yang paling menyakiti Hinata. Seperti tadi, mengecewakannya. Tapi, Hinata begitu saja melupakannya. Dia juga yang tak mampu melindungi Hinata; Hinata yang selalu menyelamatkannya.

Hinata terdiam dan menanti Naruto berkata sesuatu atau kembali berjalan. Naruto tetap bergeming, hingga akhirnya angkat suara.

"Hinata… terima kasih banyak," suara baritonnya dialiri nada haru.

Di luar perkiraannya, Hinata tidak mengatakan apa pun. Samar-samar Naruto melihat di balik tirai hujan yang menjembatani mereka, Hinata tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

'_Sial,'_ umpat Naruto dalam hati. Kalau seperti ini terus, ia jadi jatuh hati pada kepribadian Hinata yang baru dikenalnya.

Sepasang muda-mudi itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan menyejajarkan langkah mereka.

.

#~**~#

.

Misi kelas A yang diberikan pada Naruto dan Hinata sudah selesai. Dengan mudah mereka berhasil meringkus para bandit berkat kerjasama antara Hinata yang mengetahui letak musuh, dan memberitahukannya pada Naruto yang bertindak cepat mengoordinir kloning-kloning bayangan yang banyaknya tak terkira.

Naruto berhasil menemui pemimpin desa setempat, bersamaan dengan Hinata yang mendatangi penduduk sekitar desa Hujan—yang langsung berterimakasih penuh sukacita pada sepasang ninja asal Konoha tersebut.

Tatkala Naruto kembali ke desa Hujan sesudah dari kantor pusat pemerintahan desa Hujan mendapatkan tanda tangan misi sukses dilaksanakan, ia menemukan Hinata dikelilingi warga desa.

Tidak heran mereka menyenangi Hinata yang mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan baik di tengah masyarakat desa Hujan. Ia terlihat seperti sang surya di tengah kesuraman, menularkan kehangatannya pada penduduk setempat.

Awan kelabu yang menaungi desa Hujan tak lagi menitikkan air, gumpalan awan itu bergeser ditiup angin baru yang berhembus menyejukkan.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sinar mentari yang menorobos tiap celah kosong dari gundukan awan-awan gembul kelabu. Walau udara masih terasa dingin, radiasi matahari menghangatkan sekaligus menghidupkan desa Hujan yang semula suram.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau kau pasti bisa mewujudkan keinginan Nagato _san_, bukan?"

Naruto terlonjak kaget. Ia menengok ke samping dan menemukan Hinata telah berada di sampingnya seraya ikut menengadahkan kepalanya dengan seutas senyum manis. "Astaga—kau nyaris membuatku kena serangan jantung, Hinata!" serunya terkejut.

Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto yang melangkah mundur—merentangkan jarak di antara mereka, telapak tangan berkulit tan itu mencengkeram dadanya sendiri dengan napas yang sedikit berpacu lebih cepat. Seketika raut menyesal terbit di wajah manisnya.

"Ma-ma-maafkan aku, Naruto _kun_. Ku-kupikir kau tidak akan terkejut," sesal Hinata terbata-bata.

Perkataan sesal Hinata seperti hantaman ribuan jarum di hatinya. Ya Tuhan, mengapa ia bisa seterkejut itu tatkala menyadari Hinata berada di sampingnya? Seketika kepanikan melanda Naruto melihat sepasang mata lavender Hinata mendadak menyorot hampa.

"Ah! Tidak, tidak usah minta maaf, Hinata! Kau tidak salah! Aku hanya—"

—mendadak terkena serangan jantung—

Aaarrgghh! Bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan!

"—_pangling_ saja, mungkin." Naruto menyelesaikan perkataanya dengan keraguan tersirat jelas.

Hinata kelihatan bingung, ia tidak menangkap jelas perkataan terakhir Naruto. Gadis itu bertanya khawatir, "Naruto _kun_, kau benar-benar pusing?"

Naruto ternganga. Pusing?

Sesaat kemudian cengiran lebar merekah di wajah Naruto. Kemudian ia tertawa lalu berkata pada Hinata, "Ya, kurasa aku pusing!" …_kau yang membuatku pusing, Hinata.'_ Lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Lucunya gadis di hadapannya ini…

Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang tertawa-tawa riang, ganti Hinata yang dilanda panik. Ia memandang cemas Naruto. Tersirat di pikirannya mungkin saking pusingnya Naruto, pemuda itu sampai tertawa-tawa tidak jelas—padahal calon Hokage itu menertawainya. Dan ia bingung, mengapa jika pusing justru tertawa?

"Pasti karena tadi kita kehujanan atau karena kau kelelahan saat melawan bandit-bandit," cemas adik sepupu Neji itu.

Naruto nyengir. Ia menepuk dadanya bangga. "Tenang saja, Hinata! Hal sepele seperti pusing ini tidak akan menumbangkanku!"

Hinata akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun bibirnya terkatup kembali. Meskipun masih ada sedikit kecemasan merisaukan hatinya, ia percaya kata-kata Naruto—putra tunggal Yondaime-Hokage itu baik-baik saja.

Mendapati kelegaan terpancar dari Hinata, Naruto—yang ikut lega—menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. "Ayo kita cepat pulang, Hinata! Tak kusangka misi ini bisa kita selesaikan begitu cepat~"

Naruto bersenandung riang dan berjalan menuju salah satu penginapan—tempat mereka menitipkan barang. Sesekali ia melirik kanan-kiri menemukan warga yang seakan bangkit dan sesekali menyapanya serta Hinata—walau lebih sering Hinata.

'_Kau memang '_Hinata_' untuk mereka—penduduk desa Hujan,'_ batin Naruto dalam hati.

Andai Naruto menoleh sebentar saja ke belakang, akan didapatkannya seseorang yang membuntutinya, lagi-lagi menatapnya lekat dengan pandangan yang melembut. Sekali lagi segaris senyum tersungging di bibir Hinata.

.

#~**~#

.

Naruto dan Hinata meninggalkan desa Hujan ketika senja datang menjelang. Baru separuh perjalanan menuju Konoha, mereka terpaksa menghentikan perjalanan karena terlalu berbahaya melanjutkannya di malam buta.

Keduanya membangun tenda bersama dan menyiapkan api unggun. Usai makan malam—biarpun makan malam ala kadarnya, Naruto tidak henti memuji Hinata yang mampu mengolah bahan makanan seadanya menjadi panganan luar biasa lezat—mereka pergi tidur.

Sebelumnya Naruto ingin tidur di luar saja—walaupun bodoh ia tetap mengerti bahwa Hinata adalah seorang gadis, dan membiarkan Hinata di dalam tenda. Hei, bisa jadi skandal jika sepasang remaja tidur bersama dalam satu tenda yang tergolong sempit. Tetapi, cuaca malam ini sangat dingin dan udara di hutan terlalu lembab, hal itulah yang membuat Hinata dengan halus menolak keinginan Naruto tidur di luar.

Alhasil, keduanya tidur bersama di dalam tenda. Suhu di sekitar Hinata mendadak naik drastis, tak henti semburat merah menyaput pipinya. Naruto—sekali lagi, meskipun ia bodoh—mengerti mengapa reaksi Hinata bisa seperti itu.

Naruto terkekeh-kekeh dan menaikkan resleting tenda—menutupnya, lalu masuk ke dalam kantung tidurnya. "Aku yakin kau pasti tahu aku tidak akan _'macam-macam'_ padamu, sehingga kau berani tidur bersamaku." Oke, kalimat terakhir maksudnya konotasi.

Pemuda yang bertipe chakra angin itu teringat sesuatu. Ia memetik kedua jarinya. Sebersit kenangan singgah di memorinya. "Kalau tidak salah, kita juga pernah tidur sama-sama di rumah sakit; waktu kau ulang tahun, tahun lalu setelah kemenangan Aliansi Ninja."

Hinata tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Ia sudah lebih dulu memasuki kantung tidurnya dan membelakangi Naruto. Tak henti ia menggigit bibir bawahnya—cemas kalau Naruto mengetahui ia benar-benar gugup. Toh, walaupun Naruto tidak tahu, remaja yang menjejaki usia tujuh belas tahun itu mengerti.

"Tenang saja, Hinata," kata Naruto dengan suara dalam menenangkan—untuk keduanya kalinya hari ini, "aku pasti menjagamu."

Sepertinya cuaca bisa terpengaruh oleh radiasi _'hangat'_ yang Hinata rasakan. Gadis mana yang tidak _'meleleh'_ mendengar kata-kata yang —cukup bisa dibilang— romantis itu?

"Lagi pula, aku tidak mau mendapat masalah dari Neji kalau aku sampai membiarkan adiknya tersayang terluka. Hoaahhm~" Naruto menguap lebar, ia merenggangkan badannya—melemaskan otot-ototnya. "Selamat tidur, Hinata! Aku sudah mengantuk…"

Hinata berusaha menormalkan sistem pernapasannya kembali, sebelum berbisik di keheningan malam, "Terima kasih, Naruto _kun_. Selamat tidur…"

Naruto yang tidurnya membelakangi Hinata—miring menghadap pintu tenda, sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya. Lantas ia berdeham pelan dan balas berkata, "Sama-sama, Hinata."

Mendadak Hinata menjadi kaku sementara Naruto tertidur dengan senyum lebar lekat di wajahnya.

.

_To be continued_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Tenang aja, belum masuk konflik, kok. Baru tersirat saja. Jadi, jangan terlalu berharap fic ini _full of fluffy_ seperti yang biasa saya buat. #nyengir inosen

Mohon keikhlasan doanya supaya saya cepat sembuh, ya. Jadi fic ini bisa _update_ berkala sesuai yang direncanakan.

_We are __**NHL**__, we are __**FAMILY**__! Keep stay cool, friends~ _^_~

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran selalu dinanti kehadirannya. ^_^

.

_Sweet smile_,

Light of Leviathan (LoL)


	2. Chapter 2

_Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! _

.

Selamat HTNH/NHTD!

Memang sih HTNH udah lewat nun jauh lamanya… tapi, tetap nggak menampik saya seneng banget menuliskan kata-kata di atas tersebut. Hihihi.

Sepertinya sudah terlampau jauh dari rencana update berkala, saya baru update fic ini. Aduh, fic ini pasti terlupakan. Tak apa. Saya harap, chapter ini cukup memuaskan untuk pembaca sekalian—mengingat kemampuan menulis saya agak menumpul karena lama tak diasah.

.

_Dozo, Minna-sama_!

.

Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: AR, cliché, a little bit plotless, TWT (Time? What Time?), slight flashback.

_**Special backsound**_: Terjemahan ending O.S.T Trouble Chocolate

.

_Have a nice read_. ^_~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_**Di saat kuberjalan sendirian**_

_**Kau selalu ada di belakangku**_

_**Walaupun kadang kusakiti dirimu**_

_**Kau diam dan tetap menanti diriku**_

.

#~**~#

_Special_ fic _for_ NaruHina _Tragedy Day_,

.

**Lukisan Senja**

.

_Chapter_ 2

"**Flashback" **

.

_By_: **Light of Leviathan**

#~**~#

.

Hinata tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimanapun juga ia tetap seorang gadis yang tak nyaman untuk tidur sebelum tubuhnya bersih terlebih dahulu. Sedari tadi ia menunggu Naruto sampai tertidur lelap, barulah ia bergerak dengan sangat berhati-hati untuk keluar dari tenda.

Setelah keluar dari tenda, Hinata mengaktifkan _byakyugan_ untuk mencari sumber air. Sembari ia menelusuri jangkauan pandangnya, gadis itu menapaki tanah yang menjadi lunak karena hujan.

Tak begitu jauh dari tenda, putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga itu terdiam. Kewaspadaannya meningkat tatkala ia menyadari sekumpulan ninja bersembunyi mengitari kawasan tempat ia dan Naruto menginap malam ini. Jika asumsinya tidak salah, mereka adalah ninja yang baru saja ditumpas Naruto.

Bukannya mereka sudah diringkus, eh? Mengapa bisa kemari lagi?

Kini ia mengambil langkah mundur, mulai merapat pada tenda. Dengan musuh sebanyak ini, gadis dengan byakyugan aktif tersebut tak begitu yakin dapat mengatasi mereka sendirian.

"_Konbawa, Ojou chan." _

Sepasang mata lavendernya melebar. Sejak kapan pemimpin segerombolan bandit ini tengah mengalungkan lengan padanya? Menekan permukaan dingin kunai pada urat nadi yang bersemayam di lehernya, lalu mengunci pergerakannya. Rupanya ia telah lengah.

"Ssshh… tak usah takut, _Ojou chan_," bisiknya tepat di telinga yang tertutupi rambut indigo. "Jangan berani-berani kau membuat suara atau bergerak. Kami tak mau Kyuubi sampai terbangun."

Bulu kuduknya meremang. Didengarnya tawa kecil terlontar dari para bandit yang juga ninja. Menertawakannya yang masih tak meresponkan apa pun.

Ibu jari yang semula mengenggam kunai itu mendekat pada pipinya, membelainya perlahan. Tangannya yang satu lagi mulai menjalar kemana-mana. Kemudian desahan kecil menggema di telinganya. Membangkitkan rasa jijik. Bukan hanya karena ia keturunan ningrat, tapi sebagai seorang perempuan pun, tak pernah ada seorang pun yang berani melecehkannya seperti ini. Sungguh, Hinata merasa terhina.

"Ternyata… kau sangat cantik, _Ojou chan_," desahnya dengan nada seduktif, "Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan malam bersama?"

Kesabaran mempunyai batasan. Kali ini Hinata Hyuuga habis sabar, untuk pertama kali semarah ini dalam hidupnya.

Bermula dengan sikutan maut tepat pada pusat aliran chakra musuhnya yang membuat orang kurang ajar itu berjengit, dengan kilat Hinata menepis kasar kunai yang menorehkan goresan panjang pada punggung tangan kirinya. Tidak peduli dengan luka terbuka yang mengalirkan darah pekat, gadis itu menginjak kaki seseorang yang membelitnya. Orang itu mengaduh, membuat kawanannya ribut karena terkejut. Tak percaya pemimpin mereka diserang oleh seorang gadis.

Pergerakannya tak lagi terkunci, Hinata melompat, menjauh dari zona berbahaya yang sempat mengurungnya. Kuda-kuda bertarung dipasangnya sempurna.

"Kenapa kalian bisa kemari?" tanya Hinata, dengan suara pelan bernada tajam. "Penjara adalah tempat yang tepat untuk penjahat macam kalian."

"Cih." Dia meludah. Tatapan murka dilayangkannya pada Hinata, namun gadis itu sama sekali tak gentar. "Kau pikir sekumpulan ninja idiot dari Amegakure dapat mengurung kami di balik jeruji besi? Jangan bermimpi!"

Menyadari makna di balik perkataannya, Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya. Pikirannya melayang pada seberapa banyak ninja dan penduduk sipil yang telah disakiti mereka.

"Kami mencari kalian, ninja-ninja dari Konoha. Membalaskan dendam yang membayang dari masa lalu…" katanya, sarat dendam yang sepatutnya tak lagi ada.

"Terlambat…" ucap Hinata, sorot matanya sarat akan kekecewaan, "kalian sebenarnya hidup di zaman apa? Zaman purba? Kedamaian sudah datang, namun kalian masih tertidur."

"Bicara apa kau? Kau tak mengerti apa pun, Dasar Kerdil!" maki orang itu. Bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang tak pantas diterima Hinata, nyaris seluruh ninja menghujani gadis yang berasal dari klan Hyuuga itu.

Sempat Hinata terdiam, inilah pertama kalinya seseorang menghinanya dengan makian yang terlalu jelek untuk didengar. Namun Hinata sama sekali tak membiarkan dirinya terpengaruh oleh hinaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

_Berteriaklah, panggilkan dia sekarang juga!_ Pikirannya tak fokus untuk menangkis semua serangan yang dihujamkan padanya. Hinata berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat demi menghindar dari hujanan chakra dengan berbagai macam jurus, kemudian melancarkan serangan balik.

Sekali lagi, rencana hanyalah rencana jika ia tak mampu merealisasikannya.

"Oi, Brengsek!" Sebelum ia sempat berpikir lebih jauh, seseorang telah berdiri di depannya, melindunginya dari semua jurus ninja terhebat yang dialamatkan untuknya. "Berani-beraninya kalian main keroyokan, dengan seorang perempuan pula… Dasar Pengecut!"

Semua serayangan buyar. Hinata mendapati punggung tegap yang berbalut jumpsuit oranye hitam menjadi fokus pandangnya. Senyum lega terkembang. Ia tidak tahu ingin berkata apa mendapati pemuda di hadapannya menjadikan diri sendiri sebagai tameng untuk melindunginya.

"Haha… akhirnya, kau muncul juga, Pahlawan Legenda." Sang pemimpin meludah, seringai bengis tampak di wajah bernoda percikkan darah, tertimpa sinar rembulan.

Senyum sinis melengkung di bibirnya. Digunakannya lengan punggungnya untuk menyeka rahangnya yang tertoreh selintang luka. "Oh, rupanya ada yang merindukan kematian…" Calon kuat pewaris tahta Hokage itu melemaskan otot-ototnya, siap unjuk kebolehannya yang tersohor hingga ke seluruh penjuru dunia ninja.

"Tch. Kudengar selentingan kabar, katanya kau tak gemar membunuh, Bocah," sindir ninja lainnya.

Naruto mendengus. "Dan sejak kapan membunuh itu menjadi aktifitas yang layak digemari? Kurasa itu kegemaran yang tidak sehat. Yeah, seperti gosip apa pun yang pernah kalian dengar tentang aku, aku memang tidak memiliki hobi membunuh."

"Ternyata sindrom kepahlawananmu telah muncul, eh?" Pelaku yang sempat menggerayangi tubuh Hinata mendecih, ekspresi jijik terpeta jelas. "Munafik kau, Dasar Pahlawan Kesiangan! Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu itu bukti konkrit segalanya atas seberapa banyak nyawa yang melayang—"

Perkataan itu jelas-jelas menyengat emosi Naruto. Pemuda yang menjadi figur inspiratif untuk setiap orang itu hendak menukas ucapan penjahat jelek yang menuduhnya hipokrit.

"Itu Kyuubi dan bukan Naruto _kun_! Sudah berapa lama sejak kisah lama itu terlewat? Dan kalau kau berlagak sok masih sekuat itu, tak tahukah kau betapa menderitanya seseorang yang diharuskan menanggung dosa, yang bahkan tak mencicipi kenikmatan dari dosa itu sendiri? Pun kalau bisa memilih, tak akan ada seorang pun yang mau menjadi wadah dari bijuu seperti Kyuubi."

Batal sudah niat suci Naruto untuk mendamprat penjahat di hadapannya. Seseorang telah mendahului melakukan hal yang sesuai dengan kehendaknya

Tak ada yang tak terkejut ketika suara itu melengkingkan amarah, termasuk Naruto,yang lekas menoleh ke belakang. Didapatinya Hinata terengah-engah setelah melontarkan pembelaan—yang tentu saja tak akan direspon positif para penjahat itu—untuknya. Mata menyiratkan emosi yang di sekelilingnya urat-urat berkedut menojol—_byakyugan_ telah diaktifkan.

Tidak pernah terbayang di benaknya, seseorang akan membelanya seperti tadi. Lebih mengejutkan dari perkiraan tentang cuaca atau iklim yang akhir-akhir ini tak menentu, Hinata adalah orangnya. Hinata-lah orang yang marah karena kisah sensitif mengenai _jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi beberapa tahun silam.

Tuhan… di antara jutaan makhluk hidup yang bermukim di bumi, mengapa harus gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang kini tengah bersitatap dengannya?

Tepatnya, mengapa harus Hinata yang menindakkan atau mengatakan hal-hal yang selalu mengesankan untuk Naruto?

Mungkin, memang seharusnya begitu.

Mungkin, memang sudah garis takdirnya seperti ini.

Dan mungkin, karena suatu saat nanti, ia tak mampu untuk melakukannya lagi.

"Gadis kurang ajar!" geramnya, murka.

Naruto baru saja akan berterimakasih pada Hinata, namun tak sempat. Pula jika ia memiliki kesempatan, ia tidak akan pernah mendapat balasan.

Makhluk bernama manusia yang hati nuraninya digelapkan oleh benci tak bertepi, bagai hujan menyerang bertubi-tubi. Dengan sigap Naruto menangkis semua serangan. Bersama Hinata, mereka bersatu padu membalas terjangan setiap jurus pamungkas yang dilancarkan pada sepasang muda-mudi itu.

Naruto memfokuskan perhatiannya untuk melancarkan serangan balik pada setiap ninja yang menghadangnya. Ia tahu pasti bahwa jika berada di sisinya, siapa pun akan baik-baik saja. Atau setidaknya, begitulah yang diinginkannya.

Sampai akhirnya, jeritan dengan _range vocal_ terbilang tinggi untuk suara alto itu mendendangkan getar yang seakan merobek pita suara.

Seketika diterpa firasat buruk, Naruto menebas habis tiga orang sekaligus dengan satu rasengan biasa. Di kegelapan malam, mata birunya bergulir nyalang, mencari sumber suara yang membuat bulu kudungnya meremang.

"LARIII!" instruksi suara itu. Peduli setan jika tindakannya dapat menguras habis seluruh persediaan oksigen dari kapasitas maksimum yang dapat ditampung paru-parunya. "CEPATLAH LARI, NARUTO KUN!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Gadis Bodoh! Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun bisa hidup tenang, jika dia akan menghalangi rencanaku," ancamnya.

Mata birunya terpancang pada sesosok monster—yang bentuknya tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan baik, berlendir menjijikkan dengan bau busuk menyengat, cakarnya yang dua kali lebih panjang dari ukuran telapak tangan manusia dewasa pada umumnya, terletak di leher mulus milik Hinata.

Sejak kapan penjahat itu bertransformasi menjadi monster?

Naruto mendecih. Dia kecolongan. Hinata dalam bahaya.

Simpan dulu ketakjubannya mendapati gadis itu sama sekali tidak menangis. Nyawa sepupu perempuan Neji jelas-jelas dalam bahaya. Seperti sinetron atau cerita aksi lainnya, jika ia mendekat pasti penjahat jelek itu akan menggorok habis kepala berwajah cantik itu hingga putus dari tempat asalnya; dengan kata lain melayangkan nyawa Hinata Hyuuga.

Rahangnya mengeras, tangannya terkepal kuat, urat nadi di pelipisnya berkedut menahan emosi. Digigitnya tepian bibir kuat-kuat dengan selaksa barisan giginya sendiri yang terasah tajam. Rasa amis bercampur ludah terkecap, mungkin ada darah. Naruto bahkan tak peduli dengan kondisinya sendiri. Yang dikhawatirkannya adalah Hinata.

"La-larilah, Naruto _kun_!" Hinata melemparkan pandangan redup padanya. "Dia punya rencana gila untuk membangkitkan Madara dan—ukh!" Gadis asal klan Hyuuga itu mengaduh karena perutnya disodok oleh penjahat yang sedang menerkamnya. Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa, ia meronta-ronta liar semampunya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara," kata penjahat tersebut, "sudah sepatutnya aku membungkammu."

"Jangan berani-berani kau menyakiti Hinata, atau kau benar-benar akan kukirim ke neraka!" Naruto memunculkan beberapa kloning bayangan untuk menangani anak buah penjahat brengsek yang meringkus Hinata, serta untuk menyempurnakan jurus _Rasengan Shuriken_ yang berpendar di telapak tangannya.

Hinata Hyuuga menyesal, sungguh. Ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri atas kebodohannya—ketika orang brengsek tersebut entah sejak kapan menyelinap, menculiknya lalu mengunci pergerakannya.

"Akulah yang akan mengirim kau ke neraka, Bocah Kyuubi—"

"Jangan buang waktu lagi, Naruto _kun_! Cepat beritahukan pada—"

"—_urusai, Kuso Ojou chan!" _

"—AAARRGHH…"

Manusia jahanam dengan wujud layaknya monster hendak membungkam Hinata, taring-taringnya tumbuh cepat, dengan kilat menghunjam dalam pada leher Hinata. Merobek kulit yang semulus sutra, menghisap darah, menghirup wangi alami yang menguar dari gadis itu, hingga jeritannya seketika mati tatkala taring tajam itu menembus bagian terdalam lehernya.

"Pueh…" Monster itu melepaskan giginya yang semula tertancap di bagian sensitif milik gadis tersebut, membanting putri sulung Hiashi Hyuuga pada bumi, menyeka aliran darah dari bibirnya lalu berjalan menjauh, "…rasanya tidak buruk juga."

_**DEG**_

Dia mematung mendapati sosok itu lagi-lagi bersimbahkan darah, tumbang tepat di depan matanya. Tak membuang waktu lagi, lekas ia berlari menghampirinya. Meraih tubuh dengan napas tersendat-sendat dalam pelukannya, peduli setan dengan luka menganga di lehernya. Tidak peduli walau amisnya darah meracuni indera penciumannya—membangkitkan rasa mual, pun ketika darah gadis itu ikut terpecik pada tubuhnya.

"KEPARAAAT!" maki Naruto.

Hendak ia menyongsong musuh itu, melumatkannya menjadi debu. Sebelum ia sempat melaksanakan niatan tersebut, tangan yang berlumuran darah menyentuh lembut pipinya. Sentuhan serapuh kepakan sayap kupu-kupu itu mengalihkan titik fokus pandangannya. Diraihnya tangan itu, sekali lagi mengenggamnya, berusaha mengalirkan kehangatan.

"Hinata…" lirih Naruto parau.

Mata yang sayu menyiratkan sesuatu, bibir yang dialiri darah terbuka lalu terkatup. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi pita suaranya tak menggetarkan suara apa pun. Dirasakannya tangan perempuan berambut indigo itu mendingin dalam genggamannya. Gadis itu terlalu memforsir diri bahkan hanya untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya. Kemudian, dia terkulai lemah.

_**DEG**_

Aura bijuu meledak, langit hitam dinodai pendar _chakra_ merah menyala, beratapkan bintang gemintang memandang simpati pada seorang figur pahlawan yang menyeka kasar airmatanya, ketika seorang gadis tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

Perasaan sakit ini lagi. Sakit yang tak terdefinisi secara pasti. Tak dapat ditafsirkan secara verbal, tak dapat direfleksikan pada lukisan. Sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh penjuru tubuhnya, menggerogoti tak ubahnya parasit yang tertanam dalam jiwa. Sakit mendapati gadis dalam pelukannya, sekali lagi disakiti tepat dalam jangkauan pandang mata biru yang berubah warna menjadi merah.

_**DEG**_

Transformasi sempurna.

_**Bijuu mode. **_

"**Oi, Bocah!"** Kyuubi berseru marah pada _jinchuuriki_-nya, **"Ini kedua kalinya kau mengamuk, perlukah kau seserakah ini merampok **_**chakra**_**-ku? Apa yang terjadi, Bodoh?"**

Kyuubi tak diacuhkannya. Walau ia dalam mode _bijuu_, tetap penuh kelembutan dikesampingkannya gadis itu di tempat yang sekiranya aman. "Aku janji, tidak akan lama," bisik pemuda itu, meski ia tahu sang gadis tak kuasa membalasnya.

Usai mengamankan gadis itu dengan disandarkan pada sebatang pohon kokoh, langkahnya menghentak bumi ketika aura merah karena marah menghempaskan segalanya.

Si monster tertawa bengis, tak tahu-menahu konsekuensi yang harus ditanggungnya akibat menyakiti gadis tersebut.

"Bajingan," umpat Naruto.

Yang dimaki semakin tertawa bengis, menggelegar garang di kesunyian malam.

Sungguh sangat meremehkan namanya jika ia sekedar marah. Tidak. Pemuda yang memiliki cita-cita menjadi Hokage itu murka pada fase terakhir, meruncingkan kebencian yang dapat menjelma menjadi dendam.

"HAHAHA—"

"—_RASENGAN!" _

Fakta mengatakan bahwa _rasengan_ mempunyai konsep yang sama dengan _bijuu bom_, bahkan lebih dahsyat lagi jika si pengguna jurus sedang dalam mode _bijuu_. Memiliki tenaga penghancur terkuat, terutama apabila _chakra_ dipasok oleh kombinasi _chakra_ bijuu itu sendiri yang berpadu dengan _chakra_ alam.

Ledakan dengan suara memekakkan gendang telinga.

Alhasil, monster itu tak bisa menuntaskan tawanya, keburu digilas oleh serangan teramat dahsyat putra dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki tersebut. Yang juga meratakan segaris hutan dan sebuah gunung di ujung seberang.

Pasca pertarungan tersebut, masih dalam mode _bijuu_, ia berlari mendekatinya, memastikan kakak dari Hanabi Hyuuga itu baik-baik saja. Tidak, kondisinya kritis dan kian memburuk. Ia dapat merasakan aliran _chakra_ yang kian melemah.

Melupakan semua yang telah terjadi, bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat kewajibannya untuk menangkap ulang seluruh musuh dan mengembalikannya pada penjara di Amegakure—lagi pula mereka semua sudah terkapar tak berdaya, meninggalkan barang-barangnya dan gadis dalam dekapannya, digendongnya gadis yang selalu terlihat pemalu itu di punggung tegapnya. Secepat kilat menuju desa Konoha yang memiliki ahli medis terbaik ketimbang desa-desa lainnya.

Pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage itu juga tidak sempat peduli dengan penampilannya saat ini. Ah, si rubah buruk rupa menggendong putri yang berlumuran darah dan mengangakan luka.

Sebuah cerita baru yang menyedihkan untuk dikisahkan ulang.

Naruto Uzumaki tidak berani membayangkan hal buruk apa pun yang dapat diterima Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kumohon… bertahanlah, Hinata!"

.

#~**~#

.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"_Ara, ara_… pertarungan macam apa yang baru saja berlangsung di sini?" Darui menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Killer Bee dan rombongannya, sejenak tertegun mendapati jejak _chakra bijuu_ pasca pertarungan yang pastinya luar biasa. Awal mulanya, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju desa Konoha, ketika bumi berguncang. Raungan sedahsyat auman Kyuubi sempat menggelegar, diikuti hempasan kencang angin yang membawa butiran pasir serta kerikil.

Ninja-ninja yang merupakan muridnya terkagum-kagum tatkala menjejaki medan pertempuran, hingga mereka menyadari ada banyak tubuh bergelimpangan, napas terputus-putus pertanda dalam kondisi kritis. Bee mengomando anak-anak didiknya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa manusia-manusia itu, tak menghiraukan kawan atau lawan.

Ketika Killer Bee sedang menganalisa situasi yang sedang terjadi berdasarkan pengamatan di lingkungan sekitar, ia mendapati sebuah tenda berdiri. Bergegas dihampirinya tenda tersebut. Bersama dua orang muridnya, mereka memeriksa dengan seksama tenda dan seisinya.

Pria berkacamata hitam itu memungut sebuah buku familiar berwarna oranye, ada sebaris rapi tulisan tangan seseorang. Ya, ia mengenali buku ini. Waktu mereka berangkat menuju medan perang, Naruto membawa buku ini.

Berarti, Naruto sudah mengembalikan buku—yang sekarang berada dalam genggamannya—ini pada pemiliknya? Jadi, pemiliknya berada di sini. Dan terjadi sesuatu, entah itu peperangan yang terseret dari pertengkaran.

"Wah, banyak sekali ramen instan dalam tas ini…" cetus seorang muridnya yang tengah menggeledah sebuah tas.

"Di resletingnya ada name-tag, coba lihat! Uhmm… Uzumaki Naruto, eh?" Sepasang muridnya berpandangan terkejut. Lalu menoleh pada Killer Bee.

Sejak pertama kali menemukan bekas peperangan yang jejaknya masih baru, Killer Bee tahu sesuatu yang buruk berskala besar telah terjadi. Terlebih, tak perlu banyak berpikir, ia mengerti masalah ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan si anak Hiashi Hyuuga dan Naruto Uzumaki.

Bee mengantongi buku oranye milik Hinata seraya memberikan instruksi pada ninja-ninja dari desanya. "Bagi tim menjadi dua. Regu satu dipimpin Darui, ringkus ulang semua ninja yang terkapar di sini, lalu cepatlah konfirmasi pada desa Hujan. Regu dua, bereskan barang-barang ini dan tendanya. Kita bawa, dan ikutlah denganku ke Konoha!" 

.

#~**~#

.

"Aku tak mengerti… lantas, kenapa kau justru ada di sini, Naruto?"

Sepasang alis pirangnya bertautan. "Apa maksudmu, Sai?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, jika Hinata dalam kondisi kritis? Kau seperti bukan Naruto yang kukenal saja." Sai menurunkan kuas dari kanvas. Sesungguhnya, mendengar cerita Naruto barusan, dia benar-benar terkejut.

"Aku diusir oleh Sakura _chan_." Naruto cemberut, pipinya digembungkan dan bibir mengerucut. "Katanya, Hinata tidak butuh dirusuhi olehku."

Sai terdiam sejenak. Rasanya ia bisa mengerti mengapa Sakura bertindak demikian—pasti ada yang disembunyikan gadis itu. "Kalau begitu, bilang saja padanya kau ingin menemani Hinata."

Ganti Naruto yang membisu. Mata birunya kini menyorot lesu.

"Kau tidak siap menemui Hinata? Atau tak sanggup melihat kondisinya begitu mengenaskan?" tanya Sai serius—tanpa nada menggoda sedikit pun.

Hening.

"Andaikan kau yang kini terbaring lemah di ranjang di kamar berbau obat-obatan itu, apa kaupikir Hinata akan menggalau dan diam saja?" Sai menoleh pada kawannya yang tertunduk lemas. "Tidak. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, sama seperti kau yang mengerti betul apa yang harusnya kaulakukan."

Sudut-sudut bibirnya perlahan sedikit tertarik ke atas. "Seperti kau saja yang paling mengenal Hinata."

Sai ikut tersenyum. Ditepuknya bahu Naruto sekilas. "Pergilah! Atau kau akan menyesal."

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia mengangguk mantap. Diiringi senyuman Sai, Naruto segera melompat dari tebing yang berpahatkan wajah Hokage tiap generasi. Sai tidak berniat membuang waktu untuk memastikan apakah temannya baik-baik saja menjatuhkan diri dari ketinggian setinggi itu. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah ninja. Bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk menyelamatkan diri dari ketinggian.

Tepat setelah Naruto melompat, terdengar derap langkah tergesa-gesa seseorang dan tapak kaki orang lain yang melangkah lebih santai. Disusul suara napas yang terengah-engah dan dengusan pelan.

"Sa-Sai… li-lihat, hah… hosh…"

"Ya?" sahut Sai seraya menengok ke belakang.

"Bernapas dulu baru bicara, Sakura," celetuk Sasuke seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura yang tengah membungkuk.

Mengikuti saran Sasuke, Sakura menormalkan sistem pernapasannya terlebih dahulu baru mengulang lagi pertanyaan yang hendak dilontarkannya. "Sai, apa kau melihat Naruto?"

"Aku baru saja berbincang-bincang dengannya. Dia baru saja pergi, ketika kalian datang."

"Kemana dia pergi?" tukas Sakura tak sabar.

"Aku yakin dia pergi mengunjungi Hinata. Ingin mengetahui kondisi terbaru Hinata saat ini," Sai menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke dan Sakura mendengar jawabannya. Lekas ia bertanya, "Memangnya ada apa kalian mencari Naruto?" 

Dengan wajah memucat, Sakura yang hendak mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari mengejar Naruto, buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan Sai. "Ingin mengabarkan pada Naruto kondisi terbaru Hinata saat ini."

Sasuke berdecak kecil. "Sial, kuharap kita tidak terlambat." 

.

#~**~#

.

Pintu sudah tertutup. Ia telah berganti baju dengan pakaian steril yang khusus disediakan rumah sakit. Sejenak ia hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, menyentuh gagangan pintu yang terbuat dari logam dan terasa dingin di permukaan telapak tangannya.

Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pasien yang tergolek lemah di ranjang serba putih. Meneguhkan hatinya, ia menghampiri pasien dengan perban membalut leher. Menarik sebuah kursi pengunjung untuk didudukinya.

Sunyi. Seakan mereka diintai malaikat kematian yang telah menanti tiba waktunya untuk menerkam nyawa mangsanya. Buru-buru digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, untuk mengusir segala imajinasi liar yang tak seharusnya bercokol di benaknya.

Mata birunya menatap lekat pasien yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidur khusus pasien. Wajahnya tampak tirus dan pucat. Mengherankan. Biasanya ia melihat pipi-pipi yang pucat itu begitu berwarna dengan rona merah berseri.

Dengan ragu, diraihnya tangan berjemari lentik itu untuk digenggam sepasang tangan berkulit tan miliknya. Tangan yang lebih mungil, lembut, kini pucat warnanya namun tetap meradiasikan kehangatan untuknya.

Dikecupnya punggung tangan tanpa cacat cela tersebut. Matanya terpejam ketika tangan dengan permukaan kulit yang halus itu ditangkupkan pada pipi bergaris-garisnya.

Tak menghiraukan perasaan aneh yang mengganjal hatinya, Naruto turut membisu layaknya kesunyian yang melingkupi seisi ruangan tersebut. Termenung ia, merenungi sebuah mozaik kenangan bersama Hinata di sudut memorinya.

Dahulu juga pernah seperti ini, kan? Ketika gadis di hadapannya berulang tahun, tepat pasca perang usai. Situasinya sama. Tertidur di tempat tidur rumah sakit, tak sadarkan diri. Sementara ia hanya mampu menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. Berusaha meresonansikan sebuah aliran perasaan yang tak mampu diterjemahkan secara verbal.

Namun, kali ini kondisinya berbeda. Mereka tertukar. Kali ini, gadis yang pandai merangkai bunga itulah yang terluka.

Kadang, adakalanya sesuatu perlu dikatakan karena membutuhkan penjelasan.

Adakalanya tindakan itu menjadi sia-sia, jika dilakukan tidak pada tempatnya, tak ada saksi mata pula.

"Maaf, Hinata…" lirihnya di kesunyian.

Walau ia tak mengakui, pada kenyataannya ia tengah menghayati kepedihan mendapati bahwa yang terluka adalah Hinata Hyuuga—bukan dirinya.

Hingga pergerakan kecil terasa dari jari-jemari itu. Mata birunya terbuka, berbinar menyiratkan harapan. Lekas dipandangnya Hinata, ditemukannya bulu-bulu mata lentik itu bergerak samar.

Tirai kelopak mata itu terangkat sedikit demi sedikit, menampilkan iris lavender yang menyorot sayu.

"Hinata, syukurlah…" Naruto Uzumaki mengembuskan napas lega. Seulas senyum lega terkembang di wajah lelahnya.

Merasakan rangsangan dari genggaman tangan hangat Naruto, menyebabkan Hinata siuman. Sungguh, Hinata sama sekali tak menyangka, ketika ia membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya, orang yang berada dekat dengannya adalah Naruto. 

Hinata tak bisa menoleh—tentu saja dikarenakan penyangga di lehernya.

"Hinata…?" Naruto memanggilnya lagi.

Hinata tetap diam dengan pandangan kosongnya terarah pada langit-langit kamar rumah sakit.

Naruto terperangah. Bahkan sekelumit perasaan galau ini jauh lebih buruk ketimbang digelitik firasat buruk.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Saya baru sadar, ada kekeliruan dalam fic ini. Antara _chapter_ satu dan dua kurang berkesinambungan. Naruto-nya kurang galau. *rasenganed* di chapters mendatang, saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Maaf, ya._ #deep bows_

Fic ini sudah lama terpendam dalam draft, dan saya kelamaan hiatus, jadi saya minta maaf untuk gaya menulis yang aneh atau pun kekurangan yang terdapat dalam fic ini. Kemampuan saya sudah agak menumpul. T_T

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. Kritik dan saran selalu dinantikan kehadirannya! ^_^

.

Sweet smile,

_**Light of Leviathan (LoL)**_


End file.
